The Wrong Date
by ArtsyAzn
Summary: Slightly AU for Jason. Piper has a crush on Jason. He's almost perfect. Except for, you know, his social awkwardness. Slight drawback in talking. That all changes when Leo comes up with a personality changer, and suddenly Piper's got the wrong date.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey World.**

**Ahn-young-ha-say-oh or however you spell it in English. Korean for Hello… anyone? **

**Alrighty, so here's the story. "The Wrong Date" is about Jason. He is Socially Awkward. Just like that sentence lol. Alright, let's get to it. You will see glimpses of the other Jasons though. Wow that sounds weird.**

**THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!**

**Had to put that in caps idk why…**

**Please review! My first real story! :)**

**Oh yeah, I don't own THOO. I wish I did… BECAUSE THEN JASON WOULD BE SOCIALLY AWKWARD! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jason," Piper said, walking up to him. "How've you been?"<p>

"Uh, me? Um, great. Well not great. But o-okay. I guess," he stuttered, staring at the ground.

There was silence for a moment. "Aren't you going to ask me how I've been?" Piper prompted, poking her friend on the shoulder.

"Me? Ask you? Um, uh, good! Oh, what did you say?" he rushed out, his words blending together. "Oh you mean how have you been? I don't know. How have you been?" he inquired.

She laughed. "I've been good. I'm better now that I'm with you," she said with a flirtatious smile. Gods, this was progress. She'd never talked with Jason this much before!

"What's that mean? Do you expect me to give you a gift? I don't have one!" Jason cried out, looking up to Piper's confused eyes, which appeared browner at the moment. He started hyperventilating. "I'm sorry!"

"Jason! Jason relax. I just want to hang with you," she said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you do?" he asked. His breathing slowed. "Oh. Well then, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking—"

"Hey Beauty Queen!"

Piper groaned and rolled her eyes. "What, Leo?"

"You and Sparky want to come over here? I built some crazy contraption, and I totally think it's worth your time," he said, flashing them a smile. He was covered in grease and grime, his hair sticking up on one side. He grinned. "Well come on! I'm not going to wait forever!"

"You're asking me?" Jason asked, looking shocked. "You're asking _me_ to go see something?"

Leo paused and stared at Jason. "Um, yeah dude. Let's go!"

"Come on Jason, let's go," Piper said, grabbing his hand and dragging him after Leo before he could start hyperventilating again. "Let's go boy."

"Am I your dog? I thought we weren't allowed to have dogs at Camp," he said, and Piper sighed. Good thing he's cute, she thought to herself. Or he'd be a goner.

"No, I'm just teasing you, she replied, and then they entered the forges. They were both blasted with the intense heat and started to sweat. Leo, however, didn't seem bothered at all by the extreme temperature, grabbing a glowing hot object from some flames. "Ready to see this?" he asked, so excited he was bouncing on his heels.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Valdez. Let's get this thing going, then I've got a date with Jason."

"A date? What date? I don't remember asking you," Jason said, looking confused. He's cute, she reminded herself.

"It's nothing," she assured him, then turned to Leo. "Show me."

"Alright, prepare to be amazed," Leo said, then held out the object. It was a small bronze sphere about the size of a baseball. There was a small portion made of glass where you could see wires whirring and glowing inside.

Piper stared at Leo, then at the sphere, then back at Leo. "You wasted five minutes and made me all sweaty to see _this_?"

"This thing happens to be a personality switcher," Leo informed Piper. "You like Jason, I know that. But you think his attitude could be improved, right?"

"Wrong," Piper said. "Let's go Jason."

"Hey, lemme talk to Jason a little," Leo said, grabbing his friend's hand. "Then I promise I'll let him go."

"Fine. Meet me at the Basketball courts at dinner," Piper said, and Jason stared after her.

"She's pretty," Jason murmured, and Leo smacked his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being so awkward, you idiot! You got one of the prettiest girls in Camp and you act like you're a clueless weirdo," Leo replied, frowning at him. "Let's get you switched."

"Switched what? Are we switching cabins? Because Chiron said we're not allowed to," Jason said. Leo sighed, reached into his tool belt, and pulled out the duct tape. He covered Jason's mouth.

"Ah, much better," he sighed, and then began to work. He opened the sphere's glass portion and pulled a wire out, a malicious grin spreading across his face. He taped it to Jason's left hand, and then he clicked a hidden button.

_Ding!_

"Let's see how this went," Leo said, taking the tape off of Jason's mouth.

"Where is Piper?" Jason asked, and Leo groaned. Uh-oh. Did it not work? "Where is Piper?" Jason insisted.

"Uh, at her cabin? Where she always is?" Leo said, his confusion making his statements sound like questions. "Why?"

"I must go to her! My love is away from me! I cannot breathe!" Jason declared, earning several strange looks from the other Hephaestus campers. "Um, he's on meds," Leo muttered, then led Jason outside.

"Is she out here? My sweet Piper?" Jason asked Leo. He shrugged.

"Whatever connects your wires," Leo replied. Then he retaped the wire onto his hand and pressed the button again.

_Ding!_

"Ugh, why is this horrendous wire on my hand?" Jason asked, and then sniffed. He saw Leo, and he groaned. "Ugh, why are you here?"

"I'm your friend, Leo. I'm helping you become better so that you can meet Piper for your date!" Leo replied. "What's gotten into you?"

"Scum," Jason scoffed, looking Leo over. Leo examined himself, then literally started burning in fury. Sure, he was a little grimy from all the work in the forges, but that didn't make him filthy. The rage that he used to hold against bullies at school was surfacing. "Shut up," Leo growled, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Make me."

"I will," Leo said, his hand clenching.

_Ding!_

"You, Valdez! Sup, man? How you been?" Jason asked, slapping him on the back. "How's my homie-G been? I haven't seen you in a while, dawg!"

"What?"

"Man, it's been forever!" Jason grinned. Just then Piper walked past the forges on the other side. "Whoops, my girl is over there. Catch you later brah!"

"Wait, Jason!" Leo shouted, but it was too late. Leo groaned and smacked his forehead with a greasy hand. This was going to suck. Big time.

Because, you know, a mad Beauty Queen isn't a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG Ive been gone forever, I'm terribly sorrie my fanfictioniees!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Here's your chapter!**

**Last one, by the way.**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Pipes!"<p>

Piper turned and gave Jason a weird look. "Um, hi?"

"How's my darling?" he asked, easily putting his arm over her shoulders. She pushed him off and gave him a strange look.

"What's up with you?" she asked, frowning at him. The way he was standing, the way he was so easy and confident… Pipes? "Leo did something, didn't he?"

"Naw! My brah ain't done anything wrong!"

Now she _knew_ something was up. "Jason, you'll have to excuse me. I have to go talk with Leo for a minutes. Stay right here, okay?"

He nodded. "Sure, babe. I'll be waiting right here. Dinner with you, darling. Maybe a little smooching, if I feel good," he said.

She suppressed a shudder. "Um, right." Jason winked at her, and she stormed into the forges. "Leo Valdez, you get here this instant!"

"One sec!" he called. A large flame blew up, and a moment later an ash-covered Leo appeared. "Oh, Piper! 'Sup, Beauty Queen?"

"What did you do with Jason?" she asked, frowning at him. "He's all, 'Yo, brah!' and stuff! What. Did. You. Do?"

"I was just testing out my new personality switcher!" Leo said. "I just tested it, and he walked away! I swear I was going to change him back!"

"Can you change him back_ now_? Like, before our first date?"

"I don't know. I haven't tested it yet. Bring him here…"

"You go get him! All Jason wants to do is kiss me!" Piper shuddered at the thought of that hipster Jason kissing her. She'd rather kiss a nerdy Jason than _that_. "Please?"

"Maybe," Leo muttered, but he left the forges. Piper hid behind a large box and peeked out. A minute later Jason walked in behind Leo. "You brah! Where's my Pipes?"

"I'm not your 'Pipes'," Piper growled as Leo said, "Freshening up. Now, lemme just strap this to your hand…"  
>"Naw, man. I don't need a new hairdo, I look fine."<p>

Leo looked frustrated. "That's not the point, man. I need you to cooperate now or you're not going to be able to date Piper!" he screeched. _Finally, he said something reasonable_, Piper thought.

"'K man, but don't mess up," Jason warned, then stuck out a hand. Leo quickly strapped the device to his palm and clicked the button.

_Ding!_

"Whoa, what is that! That bronze sphere? It's incredible! It looks about, oh, five inches in diameter. Are those wires popping out? Wicked, man! And—"

"Please, spare my ears and stop talking," Leo muttered, and Piper giggled. "Let's try this again."

_Ding!_

"L-l-eo?" Jason asked, looking nervously around. "What am I doing here? I th-thought I had a d-date with Piper? Oh my gods what is on my hand? Is it some bug? Was I dying and you brought me back to life? Why am I in the forges?" Jason asked.

"Back to normal," Leo muttered. "Very back to normal."

"Aw, he's so cute," Piper murmured, grinning at Leo's disgusted expression.

"Hey man, you have a date with Piper in ten minutes. I suggest you clean yourself up," Leo said, gesturing to his face and arms, which were smudged with ash.

Jason nodded quickly. "Uh, right! I will! Thanks Leo," Jason said. He awkwardly grabbed his friend's hand, shook it vigorously, and then ran out of the forge.

Piper walked out and dusted herself off, which only succeeded in smudging. "Thanks, Leo." She sounded slightly wistful, and Leo couldn't let that slide by.

"Sounds like you're a little bit sad that the other Jason is gone," Leo teased, and Piper flushed slightly, her face glowing red in the flickering light of the fires.

"He was smooth," Piper admitted. "But, I like my Jason better. He's sweet."

Leo shrugged. "Whatever." He checked his watch. "Beauty Queen, you better get ready for your little date with your Jason. It's in twenty minutes, and he's got a head start in getting ready."

Piper rolled her eyes, but she gave Leo a quick hug. "Thanks, Valdez," she whispered in his ear, and then ran off to her cabin, leaving the scent of designer perfume lingering on his apron.

* * *

><p>"Gods, Jason! You look fantastic!" Piper said, sitting down next to him on the purple picnic blanket. She kicked her shoes off and buried her feet in the cool sand of the beach.<p>

He tugged uncomfortably at the maroon tie, even though it was loose around his neck. His white t-shirt was clean, and he was wearing a pair of black jeans. "Thanks," he said. "You too."

She giggled, which was _so_ un-Piper. "I didn't do much," she said, even though she had. She'd probably tried on seven different outfits, asking for her siblings' opinions with each one. Drew always said it was horrendous, and that Jason would never want to date her. Mitchell, however, decided she'd look best in her brown summer dress with a white sash around the middle. Lacy helped her braid her hair.

"Ready to eat?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

Jason produced a picnic basket, and then pulled out wrapped sandwiches. "The nymphs made these for me," Jason admitted, and Piper laughed.

"I bet they're delicious," she said.

When she unwrapped hers, she was expecting to have to pull out the meat and eat the lettuce and bread. She was surprised to see a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her hands. "Jason! How did you know?"

"I remember our quest," he said. "Um, you wouldn't eat the meat stuff. So Leo made tofu burgers, right?"

"Right," she whispered.

They ate their sandwiches quickly, and then washed them down with cans of Coke. "I adore Coke," Piper said, popping open her second can while Jason slurped at his first.

"It's good," Jason agreed, and Piper smiled. She leaned slightly against him, and he tensed. He was perfect tonight. He was absolutely perfect.

"Ooh!" Piper breathed, looking at the spectacular sunset before them. "Oh Jason, do you know how long I've been waiting for tonight?"

"Can't be longer than I've been waiting."

Piper looked at him curiously. "You're acting fine. You're not nervous or anything."

Jason grinned. "You helped a lot. I found out you liked me, and that helped me loosen up, I guess. It's all thanks to my amazing Piper." She smiled. It was the perfect evening.

It was ended with a kiss that tasted like peanut butter and Coke.


End file.
